petitcomputerfandomcom-20200214-history
Repeat!
Repeat! is an exciting Simon-style game with 4 different game modes that can be played by 1 or 2 players using the same DSi/2DS/3DS (XL/LL). Try to repeat the sequences of lights for as long as possible and get the high score! Instructions -Repeat has 4 different game modes and can be played by 1 or 2 players. Note that Game 3 is for 2 players only and Game 4 is for 1 player only. -On the title screen, use up and down on the D-pad to select the game mode and left and right on the D-pad to switch between the Normal and Hard difficulty settings. Press the A button to begin the game. -Repeat! creates a file called 'RPTHISC' to save your high scores for all game modes. The file is loaded when the game starts. To save your high scores, press the X button when at the title screen. -In all game modes, player 1 uses the D-pad and player 2 uses the A,B,X,Y buttons. -There is a time limit to make each move, if the time runs out it's game over. -All 2 player modes can be played competitively (first player to make a mistake loses) or co-operatively (players work together to try and get the highest score) -In Normal difficulty, the sequences will begin at a steady speed and gradually get faster as you progress. -In Hard difficulty, the sequences play at the fastest speed from the start and you have less time to press each light. Game 1: The computer plays a sequence of lights and the player must repeat it back. Every time the player gets it right, the computer will add one more light to the sequence. In 2 player mode, the computer will play a sequence and then the players will take turns to repeat the sequence correctly. The first player to make a mistake loses. Game 2: The computer will play the first light then the player must play it back and then add a light of their own. The computer then plays this sequence back adding a light of its own at the end. Play continues in this way until the player makes a mistake. In 2 player mode the game flow is: the computer will play a sequence, then player 1 will repeat it back and add a light, then the computer plays it back, adding another light, then player 2 will repeat the sequence, adding another light. Play continues in this way until either player makes a mistake. Game 3: (2 player only) Players begin by choosing which of the 4 lights they will use during the game. Once each player has chosen 2 lights each (players can not choose the same light) the game will begin. The computer will play a sequence and the players must repeat it back, but each player can only use the lights they chose at the start. Each time the players successfully repeat the sequence, the computer will play it again, adding another light at the end. The first player to make a mistake loses. Game 4: Reverse Mode (1 player only) Game 4 plays in the same manner as the 1 player mode of Game 1 but with a crucial difference: the player must repeat the sequences backwards! Try playing Game 4 in the Hard difficulty setting for the ultimate challenge! Changelog Version 1.3 *Released 26 September 2013: New game mode added - Game 4: Reverse mode. Version 1.2 *Released 23 September 2013: New features added to the game - Normal and Hard difficulties for all game modes, saving and loading of high scores for all modes and various presentational improvements. Version 1.1 *Released 19 September 2013: fixes bug in Game 3 when players are selecting lights at the start Version 1.0 *Initial Release 16 September 2013 Future Plans Videos and Screenshots Download QR codes for Repeat! v1.3 are here: If you enjoy playing Repeat! please post your high scores for the different game modes in the comments section below :-) Notes If you like Repeat! please take a look at my other Petit Computer games, Mined Your Step!, Anaconda Attack, Jump & Jump and Tales from the Labyrinth Credits Programmed by GS __NOWYSIWYG__ Category:Programs Category:Games Category:Puzzle